1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a driving method thereof. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display capable of improved display of text imagery thereof and a method of driving the liquid crystal display.
2. Description of Related Technology
A liquid crystal display generally displays an image in a hold type manner (e.g., a stored image frame) using a plurality of pixels having liquid crystals. Certain types of liquid crystals can be slow in responding to changes of electric field applied to them. Therefore, when flashed (blinked) frames of a motion picture are displayed one after the next in the liquid crystal display (or in one variation, with shutter-like all black frames interposed between the sequential image frames), motion blur may be perceived to occur due to the slow response time of the liquid crystals and a rapid change in the to-be displayed imagery.
In order to prevent the motion blur in the liquid crystal display, an impulsive method that increases a driving frequency of the liquid crystal display from the conventional 60 Hz to say, 120 Hz or more has been introduced. The impulsive method operates by inserting darkened impulsive frames (e.g., those having black or darkened gray data) in between substantially brighter display frames that have refreshed image data applied to them to thus create a movie shutter effect when displaying an image on the liquid crystal display panel. However, when this shutter-emulating impulsive method is implemented by actually transmitting darkened frame data to the liquid crystal display, power consumption increases due to the increase of the driving frequency and due to activation of the LCD backlighting at the same time. Also, when this shutter-emulating impulsive method is implemented, the time period left to drive the pixels to the desired, bright frame state may be insufficient due to the equal time reduction applied to all the display frames.
It is to be understood that this background of the related technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, this technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.